The wolf and little Red's Happily ever after
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Small one-shot sequel to "Big bad wolf." Hope you like it (: - "You have to beg for it, Bella." He growls out, his voice throaty. "You have to plead for it."


**Disclaimer:** Don't own em. They're just puppets whom do as I say (;

**Small sequel to "Big bad wolf."**

* * *

Paul's glare was lethal.

Jake stood tall, his back straight, his eyes narrowed as Paul curls his lip back.

_'Jesus, when did he get so.. possessive?'_

"Jacob Black!" He growls quietly, his voice full of venom as he towers over Jacob. "Tell me you did _not_ just tell me that I wasn't allowed to see Bella."

Jacob's jaw tenses and he murmurs, "Sorry, Paul. You can't see Bella right now." Paul's eyes darken and a growl escapes his throat as he steps closer to Jacob.

"And who are _you_ to stop me from seeing_ my_ imprint, Jacob Black?" His lip curls back, and Jacob's own lip pulls back in warning, a growl escaping his mouth as Paul steps closer still.

"Learn your place, Paul. I'm an Alpha, you touch me, you're finished." Paul chuckles darkly.

"You may be an alpha, but you are _not _MY alpha." Sam steps out of his home, his lips set in a thin, hard line.

"Well, I am. Now leave it alone Paul. You'll see her when she wants to see you." Paul snarls, his shoulders beginning to shake slowly. "Bella needs time, Paul. She needs time to process everything. After all, she found out only a few nights ago."

**_"Go,_**_** Paul**.__"_ Sam says, his voice dark with the alpha timbre. _**"Bella will find you when she is ready to see you."**_ Paul steps forward, sensing, _knowing,_ that Bella was close, just inside Sam's home, before the alpha-order takes hold and forces him to stop moving. His face fills with anguish and he steps back, his face shrouded in darkness as he turns, leaving without another word.

-x-

Bella stares at the white stick clutched in her hand and her face pales, tears sliding down her face.

_two lines, two lines, two lines. _

_two for positive. Positive. POSITIVE. _

She sinks to the floor of Sam and Emily's bathroom, her knees to her chest as shock fills her.

_Pregnant.. pregnant.. pregnant.. _

The situation dawns on her and excitement slowly but surely fills her. She stands, holds the test close to her chest and opens the door, meeting the eyes of an anxious Emily. Bella smiles.

"I'm pregnant."

A smile breaks across Emily's face and she hugs Bella tightly, voicing her happiness for her.

-x-

Paul stares out at the water of the ocean, the rocks beneath him cold and hard. It had been a week since his time with Bella, and five days since Sam told him to stay away from her.

_"I love you, big, bad wolf.." _

He leans forward, picking up a semi-large rock and throwing it, watching as it skips on the water before promptly sinking. He puts his hand behind him, grunting as his palm is cut by a surprisingly sharp rock. Pulling his hand back towards him, he examines his palm, lips set in a hard line.

Standing up, he stares down at the water, before taking a few steps back and running towards the edge, diving into the water below.

He has a moment of pure bliss, of only peace and tranquility, before his lungs force him to go up for air. He breathes in a gasp of air before slowly swimming to the shore.

"Paul." A soft, breathy voice calls his name, and his ears perk as he looks up, eyes immediately finding the owner of said voice.

"Bella." He breathes, a smile lighting his face as she runs into his arms. He nuzzles her neck slowly, softly kissing the already healed mark on her neck. Bella shivers a little, before she looks up at him.

"Paul, I have news to tell you." He allows her to step back when she tries, but keeps his eyes trained on her as she continues. "Paul.. I.. I'm.." She pauses, a light blush blooming on her face as her eyes fill with happiness. "I'm pregnant, Paul." Paul freezes, his eyes wide, mouth agape, before he lunges at her, a small gasp escaping Bella's mouth as he picks her up, spinning her as he nuzzles her stomach softly.

He gingerly sets her down, eyes filled with adoration as he falls to his knees in front of her. He nuzzles her stomach, whispering and murmuring things like, "Welcome to your new life" and "I can't wait to meet you."

Bella smiles down at him, gently rubbing her fingers through his hair.

Paul smiles mischievously, trailing his kisses downward slowly. His lips graze the soft skin right above the waistline of her skirt, and his fingers slowly trail up her legs massaging them into jello.

He pulls her skirt up slowly, his eyes darkening as he's hit with the smell of her arousal. His jeans tighten around his engorged cock, and he swiftly unbuttons and unzips them as he pulls Bella's panties aside as his tongue darts out licks her nub. A soft moan escapes Bella's mouth and she fists Paul's hair in her hand, her legs giving out.

Paul grunts, slowly lowering her to her back as he rips her panties aside, too impatient to tease her.

Spreading her legs, he stares at her hungrily, his arousal obvious as his hard member rubs against her wet core. He stares down at her, remembering her previous abandonment.

"You have to beg for it, Bella." He growls out, his voice throaty. "You have to _plead_ for it."

Bella makes a sound of annoyance, opening her brown, lust-filled eyes to stare at him. Her eyes widen at the look of pain in his eyes. She licks her suddenly dry lips, her own voice filled with want as she whispers, "_Please, _Paul. I want it.. I want _you."_

Paul slams into her, eliciting a pleasured scream from Bella.

Bella's back arches off the sandy ground as Paul slowly grinds into her, her hands gripping at the ground, sand sliding between her clenched fingers. Finally, she whimpers a "Please" and he pulls out to the tip, before slowly pushing back in, continuing at a slow, deliciously torturous pace.

Paul grips Bella's thigh with one hand as his other comes up and yanks her top off, tearing it into one, long ripped piece of cloth.

His hand traces her not-yet-showing belly, before he leans down, continuing to slow thrusts as he unhooks her cream colored bra. A soft growl escapes his mouth as his eyes land on her pink, pert nipples.

He slowly wraps her slender legs around his waist as he pins her body down with his own, his thrusts slowly getting harder with every whimper and moan he evokes from her.

He positions his arms on either side of her head, whispering in her ear, he grits out, "Hold on" before pounding into her, his cock drilling into her wet-warmth as he slams into her tight pussy. Her arms slide around his neck, and she buries her face against his chest, her moans and screams muffled by his warm skin. She cums, her legs trembling and squeezing him as her eyes slam shut and her body trembles beneath him.

He slows, pulling out to the tip, before plunging into her again, grinding and pressing into her as her back lifts from the sand, her body molding to his. Paul's arms wrap around her slender body and he groans, his thrusts slowing and turning jerky as he buries his face against her neck, slamming into her one last time as he finds his own relief.

Slowly, he slides out of her, a groan of disappointed escaping the two at the loss of contact, before he picks her up, pulling his shorts up and hiding her body from view as he drapes the remains of her shirt over her back.

Bella can only give him a sloppy kiss on his neck before she's falling into a deep, bliss-filled sleep.

-x- **2 Years & 9 Months Later** -x-

Jacob walks into the Lahote household, a bounce in his step as Angela follows him inside, little Erin in her arms. She glares at him, barely making it up the steps as she waddles to the chair.

"Yes. Make me carry in the baby. I'm the pregnant one, after all." She mutters, fully aware that the man will hear her.

"Are you gonna go get the gifts?" He mumbles around a mouthful of hamburgers. She swings around sharply, her glare deadly as she stares at him.

"Jacob." She grits out, "If you don't get your lazy butt off of that kitchen stool and outside to the car, I will cut off your manly parts and shove them down your throat!" Her voice raises ever-so-slightly, and Bella enters the room, her own second baby-bump just showing.

"Jacob." Bella warns, "If you want food, you'll help her. I'm fully capable of starving you." She turns when she hears a 'thump' in the kitchen, before the wailing begins. Bella curses under her breath, darting into the kitchen to help her little boy up.

"Aw, did Camden give himself an ouchie?" She kisses his forehead, carrying the now hushed child into the living-room, where the pack resided.

Angela smiles and takes Camden from Bella as she hands him to her. "Aw, look at the big boy." She says in her baby voice, her eyes taking in the tan skin and deep brown eyes. She smiles as his black hair falls into his face. "Camden." She coos, her arms cradling the boy to her chest as she walks him to his high chair.

"Mama!" A high-pitched whine is heard from the backyard, and Angela quickly places Camden in his chair before she runs to the back door and stares out.

"Mama! Uncle Paul won't le' me see what he's got!" The five year old stomps her foot, pointing into the air at a big box inside Paul's hand. Angela raises an eyebrow, fixing her best 'You-know-whining-for-something-that-is-not-yours- is-bad-so-stop-that-right-now-or-else look' on her daughter. She obviously doesn't get the hint, because she keeps trying to crawl up Paul's leg.

"Elizabeth Mare Black if you don't stop this instance." She crosses her eyes and glares her best stern glare at the five year old, who shrinks down and stumbles away from Paul, muttering "scary" over and over again.

-x- **Later that day** -x-

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Camden, happy birthday to you!" The pack, Bella, Charlie and the elders finish singing, and the two-year old sitting in his high chair claps joyously, little baby laughs escaping his mouth.

Bella smiles, swooping up the little boy and cooing softly to him. Setting his tiny feet gently on her own, she holds onto his hands as she walks, a smile on her face as his black hair falls into his face.

Paul watches from the sidelines, his heart warm with happiness.

An elbow nudges him in the side and he turns his head. "Yes, Seth?"

Seth smiles, a smile only he could smile, one that lights up the room. "Bella looks happy, yeah?" Paul smiles, his heart getting warmer as he stares at Bella with his, _their,_ first child. His eyes examine her only-just-showing baby bump that proved she had a second bun in the over.

Paul looks over at Seth.

"Yeah, she is." He leans his head back and closes his eyes as Seth snorts.

"How did she react when she found out she was pregnant two days after giving birth?" Seth smirks, and Paul glances at him.

"Let's just say I almost lost my baby maker. The mood-swings were coming in, _fast._" Seth snorts in laughter, and a moment later, the two are howling for laughter, tears in their eyes.

"What's so funny?" Bella's voice startles them. Paul and Seth stand straight, holding back laughter again, as Paul pulls Bella towards him. "Nothing much." He replied, smothering her lips and cheeks with affection. "Seth just asked how you reacted when you first found out that you were pregnant. Again."

An amused noise escapes Bella's lips.

"Classic."

-x-** 14 years later** -x-

A brown and silver wolf streaks through the woods, his paws tearing at the ground as the silver wolf behind him gives chase. A startled yelp escapes his snout when he feels a nip on his tail.

_'Told you I was fast!' _His father's voice roars in his head, laughter evident in his voice.

_'Yeah?'_ Camden shoots back, _'But not fast enough!'_ He pushes his legs harder, and lets out a happy bark as he nears the tree-lines, slowing to a trot as he sits out on the ledge.

_'Good job, Camden.'_ Paul says. _'You're faster than everyone in the pack now. Well, except for Leah and Jacob, that is.'_ Camden's tongue flops out of his mouth, his own way of smiling at his dad.

_'One day I'll beat them both.'_ Paul laughs as his son shifts, Paul shifting as well and they both pull their shorts up. Camden sits, staring out at the ocean. A soft noise is heard from behind and a tiny black and silver wolf stumbles out of the forest.

"Diara?" Paul says as his daughter shifts back into her human form. She slips her dress on quickly and stares at her feet.

"S-Sorry." She stutters. "I-I wanted to see what you and Cam do all the time. You never let me come and I.. it always feels like you don't like me as much as him." She looks up, her long, flowing black-brown hair covering her dark-brown eyes. "I know he's the better -"

Paul stops her. "Did you keep up with us the whole time we were running?"

Diara looks at him quizzically. "Well, yeah. There were time when I over-took both of you, so I had to slow down."

Paul raises his eye-brow. "Oh, really?"

Diara nods, unsure. "Yes."

"Do you want to race?" He gestures to Camden, Diara and himself.

Smiles light all of their faces as they strip, shift and run into the forest.

* * *

**Meh. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
